Take One For The Team
by shippingslut
Summary: One shot for Brick Day. Based on the word prompts "journal" and "busted". Rick is caught reading Beth's inner most thoughts...


Was there anything more boring than watch tower duty? If there was, Rick was yet to find it. Not that he should've complained anyway. Boring was what he needed, was it not? It was the very thing his own son had suggested to him, to take it easy. Take a break. Step down. It was what they were all saying. Maybe not in their words, but in their actions. The downcast eyes. The pats on the back. Daryl volunteering to take every run, Glenn and Maggie offering to clear the fence in Rick's place.

And maybe it was for the best that he take a break, Rick could own up to that much. But the thumb twiddling still wasn't easy. Didn't come natural anymore, not after everything he'd been through. It was why he'd volunteered for guard duty, stood in front of the window, almost praying a horde would blow through. Something, anything, to keep him busy.

His eyes scanned the confines of the small room, looking for anything that would serve as a distraction from the lack of excitement outside the windows. To put an end to the anxiety starting to creep in from having idle hands.

Some blankets. A few spare guns. An oil lamp. A crossword that had long ago been completed. And just when Rick was considering giving it a look anyway, his eyes landed on the small, brown, leather bound book that was sitting next to it. Rick immediately recognized it.

Beth's journal.

How the hell had it gotten in the tower was the question. Had she been taking shifts too? It wouldn't surprise Rick. He wasn't exactly informed on events lately. No, he was too fragile for such matters, right? And now that he was actually taking a turn on watch duty he realized just how easy the work was, a perfect job for who he was now. For Beth too. A way to humor someone who wanted to feel useful, without actually having to do anything of importance.

He ran his fingers down the cool leather, debated flipping it over and taking a peek. He couldn't remember the last time he'd read a book. The prison library was full, but Rick had always been too busy to bother cracking one of those books open. Had always had more important things to do. But now, he had all the time in the world and nothing to read.

A wicked grin spread on his face at the thought. Wasn't that always how the world worked now? You didn't love your wife until she was dead. You found a safe place to live but couldn't protect it. You could walk into a store and take whatever you wanted now, but half of it wasn't useful anymore. Plenty of books to read but no time. Time but no books to read.

Except he did have something, Beth Greene's little journal with the soft spine and pages full of chicken scratch.

Rick wondered what could possibly be in it. It'd probably be just as boring as the window he was supposed to be looking out of. Stories of Judy maybe. Maybe memories of her days on the farm. It was Beth for fuck's sake. Hershel's sweet, innocent, little daughter. The girl who always smiled, batted her eyelashes, and sang sweet hymns. What could she possibly be thinking that was so interesting that she felt the need to write it down, keep track of everyday?

And it was the very thought that made him finally flip it over, turn a few pages, still not quite comfortable enough to read the actual words written in it.

Who was she? Surely, Beth had to be thinking something behind those big blue eyes that always looked up at him with such kindness. It couldn't all be sunshine and roses. Technically the girl was an adult. So how did it feel for her to always be brushed aside, to have less responsibilities than his preteen son? To fill her days taking care of someone else's baby? Someone who barely gave her a second thought. Because Rick hadn't ever really given her a second thought. He was grateful for what she did for him, but his mind had always been too preoccupied to spend much time considering the young woman that was pretty much raising his daughter.

Until now at least. Now that he was bored out of his mind, now that he had her inner most thoughts right in the palm of his hand.

He held it in his hand, felt the weight, felt the guilt for considering what he was about to do. Even when he got comfortable on the pallet of blankets that Maggie and Glenn always slept on, Rick still wasn't entirely convinced he'd go through with reading anything. Maybe just debating it would be enough, just wondering what was inside could fill the next few hours.

Finally, he cracked it open to a random page, not expecting to see much. There were some lyrics scribbled into a margin, lyrics he happily read. If Beth was comfortable sharing anything it was her music. Reading those words didn't feel so intrusive, not when she sang them loudly and proudly around the prison all the time. Hell, he'd probably heard them before but had been to self centered to really listen.

Fingering through a few more pages, he almost slammed it shut. Rick seen a few of their names written down, but nothing that grabbed his attention. Not enough to snoop through an 18 year old girl's diary at least. It wasn't until he seen his own name half way down a page that curiosity got the best of him, his eyes scanning the page, his mouth almost dropping at the first sentence written in her familiar scrawl, all the proof he needed that Beth Greene really had written it.

_I think the man just needs a blowjob. Maggie says he needs a Xanax, Daddy says he needs prayer, and Carl thinks he just needs to rest. But I'm pretty sure he'd agree with me. That poor man walks around with so much built up frustration, so much tension. A blowjob would cure it. Some type of release. He needs to be filled with something, but it ain't Jesus. I would know._

_Seriously, when was the last time Rick probably got off? I bet he doesn't even jerk off. How could he with a sleeping baby in his room, someone constantly breathing down his back, checking up on him? I would say possibly in the showers, but that water is so cold, I doubt he could even get it up in there._

_This is what I've resorted to. Wondering about the last time Rick Grimes got laid. I bet it was forever ago. Probably when Judy was conceived. And a blowjob? That was probably moons ago. Married women hate blowjobs, isn't that what they always say? Well, I don't hate blowjobs. Mind you, I've only ever given one, to Jimmy. And it was pretty terrible. But I bet Rick would be so damn grateful that alone would make it worth it. No, I doubt I could hate that._

_Just imagining the look on his face, those blue eyes when he realized the kindness someone was about to pay him. Those rough hands tangled up in my hair, the moans that would come out of his mouth. I've seen him cry, kill someone, smile. Even first thing in the morning when his curls are a mess and his eyes almost vulnerable from sleep. Is it horrible that I want to see his face when it's lost in pure ecstasy too? To see him fight to keep his eyes open while he watches my mouth wrapped around his dick?_

_I bet then he'd stop walking around like a caged animal about to snap. Hell, I'd be doing us all a favor. Yes, I'd take one for the team. A blowjob for the team. Maybe that's how I could contribute. By keeping a clear head on our trusty leader's shoulders. Maybe I'll bring it up at the next council meeting. Could you -_

"Rick?"

Rick jumped at the intrusion, not sure what was making him more uncomfortable. The look on Beth's face at finding his nose between the pages of her journal or the stiff erection trapped in the confines of his jeans that her words had brought on.

Both. It was definitely both.

He was busted. He told himself there was no way she knew exactly what entry he'd been reading. That for all she knew he hadn't gotten to that part yet. But the blush on her cheeks and her wide eyes while she stood there shuffling her feet also told him it didn't matter. She had a guilty conscious, and for damn good reason according to what he'd just read.

Rick never would've thought Beth capable of such thoughts. Of words that read like a man's wet dream, making every inch of his body literally throb at the idea of what'd she'd written down on those pages. And damn, had she been right. Screw Jesus and a Xanax. Rick could think of a million other things he'd rather have. One of which was standing in front of him with an angel's smile and lips that he couldn't help but picture wrapped around his cock.

"You have a way with words." He finally spoke, trying to ignore the hard on, hoping Beth didn't notice the sizable bulge in his jeans.

"You weren't supposed to read that."

She didn't look angry, just embarrassed. Her eyes glued to her feet as she walked over the retrieve the book that was laid out in front of him, refusing to even look up, giving Rick a full view of her backside when she bent over.

He was inspecting Beth's ass. Maybe he did need Jesus, Rick thought to himself. Maybe the great man above could explain why those few sentences were suddenly making him look at her in a different light, imagining how good it would feel to fill her just as her diary had suggested.

"Feel free to speak before I go jump off a cliff." She told him, finally stopping in front of him, her cheeks bright red, her mind probably working overtime praying that he hadn't read what she'd written about him.

"It was before the turn."

Rick watched as his words didn't quite register with her, as she just stood there awkwardly staring at him, clueless.

Finally standing up, he grabbed the journal out of her hand, tossed it in the floor before leaning in, his breath hot against her skin when he whispered in her ear.

"The last time I had a blowjob. It was before the turn."

When she turned her face away and stared down, Rick almost felt guilty. And maybe if it hadn't been for what he'd just read or the sly smile that grew on her face, he would've. It didn't matter anymore that she was little Beth Greene, Hershel's teenage daughter, babysitter to his children.

Because she'd been right. This young girl had been watching him pace the prison yard frustrated, bored, desperate. Had known the one thing he needed before even he had. And by the sounds of it, was more than willing to partake. Rick might've considered himself a good a man, but he was still just a man. A man who's cock was straining to be set free with a beautiful girl in front him who's mind was quite possibly filthier than his own.

"Do you make a habit out of reading things that don't belong to you?" She finally asked, her eyes meeting his in a challenge.

If she was uncomfortable, she wasn't showing it. Her head was cocked to the side, a gesture Rick recognized all too well as one he did when he was marking someone as prey. He felt his own eyebrows rise to the question, a challenge he was more than happy to accept.

"You make a habit out of thinking about my cock?"

The question should have made him feel uncomfortable, words he never would have dreamed of saying to Beth. But clearly Rick had never known Beth well, had never dreamed for even a minute that behind that innocent face lurked a girl that could make him hard with just words.

Her blush was gone, replaced by the goose bumps that formed on her flesh at his qestion, her breath catching in her throat before she could respond.

"What if I do, Rick?"

His name rolling off her lips sounded better than any damn hymn Hershel had ever requested for her to sing. It was sweeter than anything he'd heard in a long time, would probably ever hear. And that damn look on her face only made it worse. Her knowing she had the power, Beth realizing she could control the situation even if this moment had been brought on by Rick invading her privacy.

"What are you gonna do? Tell my daddy?"

It was his turn to swallow the lump in his throat, the realization of what was about to happen seeming all to clear. That it was the moment of all or nothing. To turn her away and apologize for taking things too far, or to let her keep going, to finally fill that mouth that kept talking with something other than words.

His cock answered for him, literally jerking when she placed a small hand on his belt buckle. And looking down at those deceivingly innocent blue eyes, Rick knew there wasn't a chance in hell of going back.

Afterall, he owed it to Beth to get to know her better, did he not?

"Sure seems like I was right though. All this time everyone has been praying for you. When they should've been sucking your dick."

He watched the vulgar words form on her lips, such foul language coming out of someone so pure. Finally looked into her eyes, seen that she knew what the hell she was doing. Her mouth slightly parted as she stared down at his crotch, a hungry look that he was positive matched his own.

It was now or never. And now looked a hell of a lot more appealing than never.

He grabbed her face, the feeling of her soft skin against his rough hands immediately calming him, slowing him down. This was Beth. She might've had a hidden side he didn't know about, but Rick was damn sure gonna make it right, give her the gratitude her journal had claimed she wanted from him. It was the least he could do.

And as her hand began to undo the buckle of his gun belt, Rick gave her a real smile, one he was positive hadn't seen the light of day since before Lori and finally pressed his lips firmly against hers, savoring every bit of Beth Greene he could. With her face in his hands, he tried to convey his thanks with just a kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth, stroking lovingly against hers, wasn't even sure who it was that moaned that first into the other.

When she pulled away, he planted one more soft peck on her lips before meeting her eyes with a nod, his hand still planted on the back of her neck.

"And here I just thought you wanted me on my knees." She teased, clearly thrown off from how gentle he'd been.

"What makes you think I changed my mind?"

Rick might not have wanted to take advantage of a good thing, but if it her mouth felt that good against his lips, he couldn't even imagine how good it would feel wrapped tightly around his dick, a feeling that he was ready for, would've begged if he had to.

But Beth wasn't going to make him beg, not if that look in her eyes told him anything. Not when she was pushing him against the wall, letting his belt drop to the floor as they went.

It wasn't until she got down on her knees and started sliding down his jeans that reality set in, what was about to happen taking shape in Rick's mind, making his entire body throb in sync with the ache in his groin, made him fight the moan that was trying to escape his lips at just the idea.

"Don't get shy on me now."

He looked down and seen her big blue eyes gazing back up, face to face with the bulge in his boxer briefs. It was so damn wrong, he knew.

And almost like Beth knew he needed convincing, she kissed his length through the fabric, sucked up the fluid that had began leak out of the head of his cock, moaning at his flavor.

She was going to kill him, Rick was positive. Death by blowjob. Pleasure like nothing he'd felt in so long he couldn't remember, couldn't think straight to even attempt to. Her mouth was kissing down his dick, making a slow trail down to his balls that were already swollen and tight, already throbbing to release.

He'd always considered himself a gentleman, but when her lips landed on his balls, the sensation was too much, even with his underwear working as a barrier. He couldn't take it anymore, finally pulling down the last article of clothing separating him from her mouth himself, forcing his hard cock in her face whether she was ready or not. He was done being teased.

"Thought you only did this once?" He asked, mainly just to distract himself from the urge to fuck her face, to hear her gag when he slammed into her.

"I'm a natural."

As soon as the words left her lips, she licked him from the base of his rigid cock to the tip, back down again, finally sucking his balls into her mouth, one at a time, sending tingles through every square inch of him as he had to fight to keep his eyes open, just as her journal had predicted he would.

His hips thrusted towards her face, begging to be submerged into her wet little mouth, to feel her tongue working circles around the head of his dick. And as though Beth could read his mind, she finally wrapped her mouth around his head, sucked every bit of precum off before running her tongue under his sensitive ridge.

Rick wanted to moan, to grab her hair and just lose himself, to not give a single fuck who he was in that moment, to not care if this girl seen him in such a vulnerable position. And as quickly as the thought came, he gave into the urge, knew that was what Beth wanted. Hell, she'd written a damn journal entry about forcing moans out of him. As badly as he needed her, she needed to hear him.

And when she took him in her mouth, finally firmly grasping him in her lip's tight hold, Rick let his grunts fill the room, a small reward for the favor she was paying him.

And damn did it work, making her moan in response, the vibrations surrounding his tight skin until finally he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, began rolling his hips in rhythm with her mouth.

He looked down just to enjoy the view, seen her eyes looking back up at him with a mouth full of his cock, her blue eyes pleased from the sounds she was drawing out of him.

Rick still couldn't believe he had Beth on her knees in front of him, her sweet little innocent mouth filled with something other than bible verses, fucking her face with a fist full of her hair wrapped around his fingers. And God, did it feel good. His balls pulsing, his legs growing weak from the pleasure, the ache in him building in intensity with each thrust into her mouth, with every moan that filled her mouth.

When her small hand reached up and cupped his nuts, he knew he was close. Hell he was there. His dick jerked in her mouth as he shoved in as deep as she'd allow, forcing her to gag. But Beth took it like a champ, milked him of every last drop of sticky cum, gently massaging his balls as he shot his load down her throat, his cock pulsing hard with every shot, forcing a rough moan out of Rick's mouth, a sound so primal he barely recognized it.

And just like the good girl she was, she didn't spill a drop. Made sure Rick was finished before she pulled away, standing up with a sneaky smile on her lips.

It took every bit of energy Rick had not to collapse there on the floor, finally feeling relief from the frustration he'd felt for too long. Even when he pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them shut, he was still barely standing up right, using the wall for more support than he cared to admit.

He wasn't sure what to say now that it was over, now that his thirst had been quenched. Now that Beth was back to being Beth, smiling at him with that innocent face, like she hadn't just given him head like a pro.

And it turned out, he didn't have to. Just watched as she walked away, picked her journal up off the floor, taking her exit. And just when he thought he was in the clear, that Beth was leaving, she stopped at the doorway of the steps that lead down, turning around to face him with a sneaky smile, saying one last thing before actually leaving.

"You owe me, Grimes."

* * *

><p><em>"You owe me, Grimes."<em>

Beth still couldn't believe her parting words to Rick. Hell, she couldn't believe any of it. That he'd read her journal, that she'd caught him, that a rambling thought she'd had one day had suddenly been brought to life. Had been brought to life in such a way it officially took the top spot on the short list of sexual encounters she'd experienced in her life.

Even two days later, she couldn't get the image of his face out of her head when she'd been kneeling in front of him. How many times had Beth heard Rick tell people to kneel? She should've made him ask for it, she realized, a shiver shooting down her spine despite the heat from the grill she was sitting next to.

She'd been avoiding Rick since then, not sure how he was going to react. Not sure how she would either. It was why she was sitting at the picnic table, people watching as everyone congregated around the fire for some socialization. Ever since Rick had brought back the people from Woodbury, it'd been a nightly occurrence, to hang out after dark by the grill once the all the kids were in bed, to have a small bit of adult conversation that didn't always revolve around death and walkers.

It was the one place she knew she wouldn't run in to him. Beth wasn't avoiding Rick because she'd disliked what had happened in the guard tower, but because she had. And she was positive he'd see it written all over face.

So instead she was surrounding herself with people, or at least attempting to. While everyone else stood around the fire, Beth sat at the picnic table, trying to get the look on Rick's face when he'd finally released every bit of frustration he had straight down her throat out of her mind. Her mouth was practically watering with the memory when her sister came along, sitting down across from her with a smirk on her face.

"A dress, Beth? You trying to get a date tonight?" Maggie joked, eyeballing Beth's wardrobe choice with suspicion.

"I need to do laundry. It was the only thing left."

Beth knew she probably looked ignorant sitting there in a damn sundress. They weren't exactly ideal for killing walkers, now were they? Their sole purpose was just to look pretty, something no one bothered to do anymore. Unless you were wearing comfortable jeans and boots, your outfit was pretty much useless.

"Mhmm. Laundry. I think you're crushin' on that new boy. Zack."

Maggie was smiling and Beth figured she'd humor her. Why not? At least it would excuse why she'd been so lost in her thoughts lately before anyone got suspicious.

"Busted." Beth told her sister, trying to smile back convincingly, trying to pretend she could actually be interested in a little boy when she'd just had a grown man's dick in her mouth, his rough moans filling her ears.

"Well, I think it's good. I think he's into you too."

"Who's into who?"

Beth's head snapped around when she heard his voice, already felt a blush on her cheeks when Rick sat down next to her.

He wasn't supposed to be out there, it was the whole point. Rick didn't exactly socialize. But hell, maybe she'd been right afterall. More so than she'd realized. Maybe that damn blowjob had worked wonders for him, finally allowing him to attempt to rejoin the living.

"Beth and Zack." Maggie answered, filling Rick in as he sat down next to Beth, his rough jeans making contact with her bare thigh. "There's love in the air."

"That so?"

He was asking Beth, his face turned to her's, the interaction all under Maggie's watchful gaze.

Beth knew she had to tread carefully. As horrible of an idea as it was, she didn't want Rick to believe her next words. But Maggie had to. And when she spoke again, she gave herself a mental pat on the back for the pure fucking genius that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah." She finally answered, meeting Rick's eyes with, trying to drive her next point home. "Maybe tonight he'll man up and do something about it. He owes me a favor."

Beth watched Rick's eyebrows raise at the suggestion, clearly understanding the meaning of her words even if Maggie didn't. His jaws clenching tight, barely visible in the darkness, Beth knew she'd accomplished what she'd set out to do.

"A favor? For what?" Maggie asked, clearly not understanding the exchange that had just happened.

"I got him off the other day. Of watch duty."

Beth was trying her hardest not to laugh, to giggle. Biting down on her lip, she continued, not quite believing what she was getting away with.

"Yeah, I took over for him, released him. Took one for the team."

Rick's body was tense next to hers, she could see it in his body language. His jaws still pulsing, staring straight ahead, pretending the words she was speaking meant absolutely nothing to him. And of course Maggie didn't notice, everyone was used to Rick being serious. She probably just assumed the conversation bored him when Beth knew the truth. It was doing the exact opposite.

"Maybe you should go tell him. Men don't always make the first move." Maggie assured her, but Beth just shook her head.

"No way. It's his turn."

"Suit yourself."

Beth watched as her sister turned around in her seat, her back now facing Beth, clearly throwing in the towel on her clueless little sister, going back to people watching like Beth had been doing.

She was happy to drop the topic, afraid maybe she'd pushed too far, too hard. The silence that surrounded the three of them was anything but comfortable, at least to Beth. And Rick too if his posture told her anything.

He was sitting there so still, his eyes focused so hard on the yard out before them that when she felt his warm palm land on her thigh, she almost jumped at the shock of the contact. Rick was unphased though, as was Maggie with her back still to the two of them, completely unaware of what had just happened.

Looking towards Rick she seen nothing there that would ever make someone think his hand was currently pressed against her bare skin, his fingers tapping lightly on her inner thigh, forcing goose bumps to appear all over her body, even in the heat.

"I should come out here more often."

Rick finally spoke, his voice so damn cool Beth was beginning to think she was hallucinating his palm massaging the goosebumps from her legs, that she was only imagining her thighs spreading to allow him better access.

"You really should." Maggie agreed with a nod of her head, still clueless, just happy to see Rick joining the group.

When Beth didn't add to the conversation, she felt Rick's hand inch closer to where she needed it, where the ache was already starting to grow, forcing her to slide her ass closer to the edge, practically begging for the contact she needed.

"Mhmm." It escaped her lips so quickly she couldn't help it, was too lost in the feeling of his big rough hands grasping her thigh, making her legs already shake.

"You should definitely come out more."

Beth was trying to recover for Maggie's sake, but her sister was still clueless.

Hell, everybody was. Her eyes scanned the yard, taking note of each person there, all ignorant to the fact that Rick had his hand up her dress, his fingers inching dangerously closer to her panties, had no idea that she was having to fight every urge she had not to grab his hand and force it to where she wanted.

Her dad was even there, she realized. Sitting at a picnic table a few feet away, chatting with a few of the newer members of their group. And he had no idea what his baby girl was doing, none of them did. The dark helped. But even as Rick's arm twisted to easier appease her Beth knew if someone where to glance their way, they'd be lost to what was happening. His demeanor was too calm, too cool. Like he did this type of thing everyday.

"You think Daryl and Michonne would be cute together?" Maggie asked, her back still to Beth, still chatting away like her little sister wasn't about to beg Rick.

"Yes."

But Beth wasn't answering Maggie, she was responding to Rick's finger that had finally trailed down her slit through her panties, slowly trailing down the wet fabric, taking his sweet time. She didn't give a shit about Daryl or Michonne in that moment, all she wanted was sweet release.

She was going to lose it. With sweat dripping down her brow, nipples so hard they were probably visible even in such poor lighting, Beth was going to cum right then and there in the middle of the prison yard, with a group of eyes all watching. Yes, Rick was definitely repaying her that favor. Repaying in a way she'd never forget, not even if she managed to live to a hundred.

Finally, Maggie shut up and Beth felt her hands grip the table's edge, just in time for Rick's fingers to dip under her panties, his fingers finally making contact with her sticky cunt, running over wet lips with ease.

Beth was positive if it wasn't for all the chatting going around that everyone would be able to hear what he was doing. She was that wet, that ready, that desperate. Actually had to bite down on her lip until she tasted blood to prevent from moaning. And when his finger slid over her swollen clit, Beth actually clenched her thighs around his hand, a silent plead not to move.

Still, Rick was unphased. Continued to look out at the group, all the while underneath the table he was busy driving her insane.

She slid her ass as far to the edge as it would go, trying not to alert Maggie to the movement, praying that Rick would take the hint and just fucking do it already.

And when his palm grinded against her clit, she let her eyes squeeze shut for just a second, completely giving herself into the sensation of his experienced hand grinding down on her in slow, steady circles. An easy rhythm so as not to shake their table, ever so slowly building her up, a touch so gentle and intense all at once that Beth wasn't sure if she was in heaven or hell.

Definitely heaven she realized, when Rick finally maneuvered two thick fingers inside of her, his palm still pressed hard against her clit, stretching her entrance until it burned, burned in the best way she'd ever felt.

"Fuck."

She blurted it out without thinking, causing Maggie to slightly to turn her head, causing Rick to take advantage of the distraction and work her faster with more pressure.

"You alright?" Maggie asked, still unaware of what as going on in the dark right behind her back.

"Mhmm." Beth bit her lip, couldn't believe that she was expected to speak without whimpering. "The mosquitos are bad tonight."

She heard Rick laugh at her poor response, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Maggie was satisfied, her face finally turning back around, leaving Beth alone to writhe in peace.

Finally she met Rick's eyes as he kept at it, the sly smile on his face at seeing her squirm.

Beth wanted to press back against his touch so badly it hurt, to grind against his hand good and proper, but she couldn't. That would surely cause a stir.

Just the idea of everyone realizing what they were doing forced her soaked walls to flutter around his fingers, making her no longer care what happened. She just needed release. Closing her eyes, not caring who thought it was odd, she lost herself in the sensation, forcing her body still while his hand worked her clit, his digits knuckle deep, stroking her from the inside.

When every inch of her started to throb, when the muscles in her thighs were clenched so tight it burned, Beth finally felt it, the slow approach of the orgasm she'd been chasing, her pussy squeezing his fingers tight in slow pulses that began to build and build until finally there was no going back.

With her hands clenched into tight fists in front of her, Beth finally came, soaking Rick's hand in her juices, fighting back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Her clit so sensitive with his hand still caressing it as she reached her peak that she let out an audible whimper, not being able to control it any longer.

"You alright?" Maggie asked.

And just as she turned around, Rick pulled his hand away, dipped a fingertip into his mouth, like he'd been sitting there in thought all along.

But Beth knew the truth. Knew he was tasting her, knew that Maggie still had no idea that Rick's fingers were glistening with her baby sister's fluids.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look so good."

Beth almost laughed, but only almost. She could only imagine how she looked to Maggie. Her cheeks flushed, sweat dripping down her body.

"Actually, I think I'm catching something. I might go lay down."

Maggie just nodded her approval, concern on her face. And before Beth had to answer anymore questions, she stood up on shaking legs and left, suspiciously glancing around at every face she passed, wondering if anyone had a clue as to what she'd done.


End file.
